Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by Farli30519
Summary: Twilight Princess but with major plot twists! A young teen named Link with no memory and no home must journey to save Hyrule with the help of a strange imp called Midna.
1. Prologue: The Fall of Twilight

Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

I do not own The Legend Of Zelda. If I did, I would be rich, which I am anything but. Then I could afford to buy Link plushies and posters and stuff, instead of making them story is a slightly alternate Twilight Princess plot. But I do follow the games main plotline. You'll just have to read it yourself to find out what I'm talking T (warning: this chapter contains some torture and character death. Nothing too graphic.)

* * *

Prologue: The Fall of Twilight

A young Twili lounged lazily in his hiding place, staring up at the orange clouds of twilight. He wore a tunic and robes of black and turquoise. His hair was jet black and his eyes were ruby red. His skin was a light blue. Below the alcove he was hiding in he could hear the servants and the palace guard searching franticly for him.

"So, this is where you've been hiding."

He looked up and frowned.

"Midna… how did you find me?"

The tall female Twili, with flaming orange hair shook a finger at him and tsked.

"Dear little brother, you should know by now, there is nowhere you can hide where I can't find you."

The teenage Twili sat up grumbling. Midna lightly swatted the back of his head.

"Now, tell me Link, what are you doing up here instead of at your lessons?"

Link frowned, "Those old coots, always telling me what to do, how to do it… I'm never good enough for them."

Midna swatted him again.

"Be more respectful towards the councilors. They're only trying to look out for you." She chided.

"I know Midna, I'm sorry… I just get so frustrated sometimes…" Link said sighing.

They both stared out over the twilight in silence for a moment.

"You know Link, I think I would be better suited to rule than you. No offence intended little brother."

"None taken. You're completely right. I'm not exactly monarch material. If it were up to me, you'd be next in line for the throne Midna."

"Succession falls to the oldest male heir." Midna said.

Link thought for a moment. "I could always abdicate in favor of you." Link said jokingly.

"The last monarch to do so was banished to the void." Midna reminded him.

"Oh I know. I didn't really mean it."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Midna clapped her hands together.

"Alright, enough fooling around, it's time for you to return to the palace an to your lessons."

Link groaned and rolled his eyes. Midna was about to snap her fingers and teleport away when Link grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Midna, wait a minute." His crimson eyes narrowed and his voice took on a tone of seriousness.

"What is it Link?" Midna asked, startled by her brother's sudden change in attitude.

"Zant." Link stated simply, "I want you to be careful around him. I don't like the way he looks at you."

Midna gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Link, when I say no, I mean no."

"But does he know that? He's unstable Midna…"

"I'll be careful. I'm not a defenseless damsel you know."

Link smiled. His sister was anything but. But something about the seemingly harmless, if a bit strange, High Priest put him on edge. Maybe it was the way he stared at his sister with lustful eyes. Maybe it was the condescending way he spoke to his father. Or maybe it was the way his eyes glinted with an unidentifiable rage whenever their own gazes met. But, whatever the reason, Linkin, Prince of the Twili, neither liked, nor trusted the High Priest Zant.

* * *

Two Weeks Later~

The royal family was enjoying dinner in the palace dining hall, unaware that their happy lives were about to come to an abrupt end. The King had just finished telling another one of his lame jokes. The Queen smiled patiently while Midna rolled her eyes. Link on the other hand, had found the joke hilarious and was laughing hysterically. Midna punched him on the shoulder.

"It wasn't even funny Link, don't encourage him."

"Come now Midna, just because Linkin and I have a sense of humor…" the King began.

"Father," Midna interrupted, "Link's jokes are just as terrible as yours are. He'll laugh at anything."

"Hey!" Link interjected, "I do not."

"The King continued to eat looking slightly downcast.

"Midna dear, be nice to your father and brother…" the Queen began.

There was a tremendous bang and the dining room doors flew open and crashed into the walls. Several crashes sent sharp glass raining down on them from the high ceiling windows. The Queen screamed as many black creatures burst in through the doorway and windows. Guards rushed forth engaged the beasts. Soon the royal family was fighting as well, using their magic. But no matter how many beasts they took down, more poured in to take their place. Midna was fending off several flying foes. Link stood protectively in front of his mother, fighting a large best with a round flat head and no face. The image disturbed him greatly.

"What are these things?" he cried.

He was bleeding from various wounds, received both from the beasts and the glass. He glanced over and saw soldiers surrounding his father. Everything was chaos. Suddenly a commanding voice could be heard above the noise.

"Enough!"

The monsters froze. The soldiers and royal family all turned their gaze to the doorway. A menacing figure with a cone shaped helmet stood there flanked by two more large beasts.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" the King of Twilight demanded.

The stranger chuckled, "I am the new ruler of Twilight."

The king's eye's narrowed.

"How do you like my army? Look close and you might be able to recognize them… or maybe not. They used to be loyal subjects of yours."

There was a collective gasp of horror around the room.

"Murderer!" Link cried in fury.

The stranger looked over at him and chuckled, as if amused by something.

"Murderer? But Prince, are not you the one surrounded by the corpses of what were once your people?"

Link's eyes opened wide in shock. He stumbled backwards and his mother caught him around his slim shoulders before he fell. She lowered him to his knees and gently stroked his hair as he trembled, in a state of shock.

"Don't listen to him Link!" Midna yelled, "This psycho is the one who did this to them!"

"I demand to know who you are!" The King was furious.

There was the sound of metal against metal as the front of the helmet slid back and revealed a face they all recognized.

"You…" the King hissed, "Traitor!

"Yes, it is I, Zant! For too long have I stood by in the shadows! And now, I have the power I deserve, thanks to my god!"

"You're insane!" Midna cried.

"No! It is you all who are insane! I am the only sane one here! That is why I am the one to rule! It is how it was meant to be!" Zant cried laughing.

He rushed forward across the room and before anyone knew what he was doing a long dagger slid down from inside his sleeve and he shoved it through the King's throat. Midna and the Queen screamed. Link could only stare numbly at the scene unfolding in front of him before reacting. He screamed with rage and ripped himself from his mother's grasp. He charged at Zant. He had forgotten that he could use magic, all his focus was on crushing the man pulling the blade from his father's still body.

"No, Linkin!"

"Link!"

"Prince Linkin!"

"Prince! Stop!"

Link ignored all the voices calling out to him and lunged, his arms outstretched, when suddenly another knife slid from Zant's sleeve. Zant whirled around, cutting several shallow slices across Link's chest. Link cried out and tumbled backwards.

"Noooo!" the Queen cried, seeing first her husband, then her only son cut down by what they had thought was a loyal advisor.

Zant created a magic orb and aimed it at Link.

"Nobody move or the boy dies." He announced.

The entire room was still. Zant smiled and motioned to one of his creatures.

"Escort the women to their chambers, and secure the boy in the dungeons. Make sure he's comfortable." He almost spat the last part.

Two creatures came and hauled Link up by his arms. He groaned in pain, his vision slightly blurred from the blood loss. Then they dragged him from the room.

* * *

Midna had managed to escape from her room and was silently making her way down to the dungeons where her little brother was being held. In her hands were rolls of bandages. She wondered where Zant was keeping him. She didn't have to wonder long as she descended the stairs. She realized all she had to do was follow the screams. Those awful heart-wrenching screams of agony that made her breath catch in her throat. She hesitated outside a cell door. She knew it was the one Link was being held in, but she heard voices. What would happen if Zant knew she had come? She didn't have time to ponder long as the cell door was thrown open revealing none other than Zant himself.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite stubborn Princess. I have something I would like to show you." Zant said.

He motioned for Midna to enter the cell. Midna gasped in horror at the sight before her. Link stood against the back wall of the cell, his arms chained above his head. He almost seemed to hang from his wrists and Midna was sure that, without the chains to support him, he would surely fall. His normally pale blue skin had turned almost a dull gray from the blood loss. Blood dripped down his chin from the corner of his mouth. The front of his torn tunic was wet with blood. Midna almost broke down crying right there from the injustice of it all. He was so young. Link had just celebrated his sixteenth birthday.

"Link…" she whispered, as if afraid he would break if she spoke any louder.

Link lifted his head and looked at her.

"Midna…" it came out in a pained breath and Midna again felt her heart break. Where was her strong, fun loving, brother?

"I'm here Link… I'm here…" she tried soothing as she stepped closer.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She had almost forgotten about Zants presence.

"How touching." Zant chuckled.

Midna jerked away from him.

"You monster! How could you do this to him?"

"Very easily." Zant replied.

As if to demonstrate he stood before Link and created a small magical orb in his hand. Wordlessly he reached out and pushed it into Link's chest. Link screamed again as the agony returned. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and it felt as if someone were squeezing his heart so that it would burst. His eyes rolled back and he jerked as his muscles began to extend and contract rapidly.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Midna cried over Link's screams, "Stop hurting him!"

Zant stopped the torture. Link groaned in relief as he felt Zant's magic dissipate and his muscles began to relax.

"I can make this all end Midna." Zant said.

Midna looked over at him, drawing in a sharp breath.

"I can stop the torture. I can spare your brother's life. Of, course, I cannot let him go, but I can surely make his imprisonment more comfortable."

"Why would you do that?" Midna asked suspicious.

"Marry me Midna, become my Queen." Zant reached up and stroked Midna's cheek.

Midna staggered back appalled. "Never…" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Zant fired another orb at Link, who screamed again. Midna fell to her knees, sobbing and begging for Zant to stop. Link was the most important person in her life. Once he was finished, Zant turned again to Midna.

"Become mine Midna…"

Midna hesitated.

"Midna… don't…" she heard a voice say.

She looked up and saw her brother staring at her. His eye's seemed to have regained some of their intensity as he gazed at her, but she could still see the pain in them.

"Don't Midna… he'll kill me anyways… don't give in to…"

Link was cut off as Zant delivered a punch to his face. Midna could hear he awful crack of bone as Zant's fist connected with her brother's nose.

"Never! I will never marry you Zant, so you can just forget about it!"

Zant's eye's narrowed, "Very well."

He turned and strode from the room.

"Link… Link look at me…" Midna pleaded.

She reached out and caressed his broken face. Link lifted his eyes to look at her. The broken and bloody nose was making it difficult for him to breathe. A minute later two large black creatures entered the cell. One of them grabbed Midna, while the other began to unlock Link's cuffs.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where are you taking us?" Midna demanded as they hauled them out of the cell.

Link was too weak to protest the harsh treatment. They were brought outside to the front of the palace. A crowd of curious and frightened Twili began to gather.

"Midna, Linkin!"

The two ex-royals looked over and saw their mother being brought outside as well. Zant stepped forward and addressed the people.

"I am Zant, King of Twilight! I will lead you to a golden age of prosperity. One in which we shall have our revenge on the cursed light dwellers! We will show them that we are the superior beings!"

"You're crazier than I first thought Zant!" Midna cried.

Zant frowned again. "There are some who oppose my devine right to rule over you. They are nothing more than obstacles, and obstacles… need to be removed. Let me show you what happens to those who resist me…"

Zant stood before Link and one of his daggers slid out.

"No!" the ex-queen cried.

"Zant don't…" Midna begged.

"You had your chance to save him Midna…" and with that Zant roughly thrust the dagger into Link's abdomen, and removed it with a cruel twist.

Link made a strangled noise and fell to the ground as the creature released him.

"Noooo!" The ex-queen pulled herself free and rushed to her son's side.

"Linkin! Linkin! Look at me Linkin!" she cried pulling his head into her lap.

Tears poured down his face as he gazed up at her. He struggled for breath and choked on the blood he coughed up.

"Linkin… shhh…. It will be alright baby…" she soothed stroking his hair.

"Moth-er…" Link choked out.

Link's eyes glazed over and he took one last shuddering breath. Midna could only stare in stunned disbelief as their mother let out a wail of despair. But amid all the grief and suffering, one figure stood laughing.

* * *

AN: Read and Review! Let me know if it is worth continuing. Constructive criticism welcome, but no bashing plz. I never bash others so be nice. Sorry if it seemed dark, the story will start to get more in sync with the game from here (but still some changes) Title may change if I think of a better one.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ordon

AN: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I am re-uploading this chapter because I realized I had left something out. I am currently working on two brand new chapters so hopefully it won't be long before I UPDATE AGAIN. I am sorry it is taking so long.

Chapter 1 Welcome to Ordon

The wind swept across the field making the grass ripple like waves across a lake. The sun shone brightly down, the sky was a stunning blue with only a few wispy white clouds. There was a forest nearby, casting cool shadows. The young man took no notice of any of this however, as the wind played with his short golden locks. So lost was he in his own mind, that he barely noticed that he had to squint his cerulean eyes against the bright sun that warmed his lightly tanned skin. Several troubling thoughts played themselves across his confused mind, as he stood, still as a statue in the field.

'Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing?'

A soft whinny drew his attention to his surroundings. He saw a magnificent Clydesdale with red hair and a white mane and tail cautiously approaching.

"Hey girl, what are you doing out here?" He was surprised to find that his voice was a light baritone. He frowned "What am I doing out here?"

The horse nudged him in the shoulder. He reached out and stroked the mare's head gently.

The blonde teen smiled again, "Hey at least we can be lost together. Let's go find some shade shall we?"

The horse snorted and bobbed its head, as if agreeing. The mare had no saddle or bridle, but the teen managed to haul himself up onto her back.

"Over there in those trees girl, Hiya!"

It was nice and cool under the trees. The light filtering down through the trees cast everything in golds and greens. Leaves and grass crunched under the horses hooves. The trees rustled overhead in the breeze. The youth took this time to look him self over. He seemed to be wearing a long, forest green tunic. Underneath that was a copper colored chain mail shirt and below that, a white long sleeved undershirt. A leather belt, complete with belt pouches and an empty purse for holding rupees hung around his waist. He wore loose cream colored leggings that tucked into a pair of worn leather boots. He wore fingerless leather gloves and arm greaves, that looked like they had seen a lot of use. A long green cap covered all of his hair except the front part, so his bangs hung down. His hair, which had shone golden in the sun, was a darker shade of blonde under the shade of the forest. His ears, which were long and pointy, were pierced with small silver-blue hoop earrings.

He noticed a small house up ahead. A small man with an afro was sitting outside stirring something over a fire. A small collection of birds sat perched on his shoulders.

"Oy, Mr. Hylian." The man called.

The teen stopped the horse and looked down at the odd man. The man was looking right at him, and there was no one else around so he assumed he was talking to him.

"So, you headed to Ordon?" The man asked.

The teen dismounted. "Ordon?" he asked.

"Yeah Ordon, It's the village just beyond here. There's nothing else around except the old temple, and nobody goes there."

The teen squatted across the fire from him and nodded. "Tell me about Ordon."

"Alright, but first, how about introductions? My names Corro. I run a business selling lantern oil. What's your name?"

"Link." The response was automatic and it startled him.

'Is that my name? How can I remember my name but nothing else?' he wondered.

"Link huh? Have a bite to eat." Corro suggested offering him a wooden spoon full of… stew?

Link ate the bite of stew and instantly regretted it. It was terrible. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he resisted the urge to gag.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Corro asked.

Link nodded and gasped for breath.

"Good huh? Its my own secret recipie."

"Ordon…?" Link reminded him, determined to change the topic.

"Oh yeah, Ordon Village is a little village in the province of Ordona." Corro began.

"Huh… that's… original." Link mused.

"True, it's not the most creative of names. It's famous for it's goat cheese, pumpkins, and Ordon catfish. I hear that they're looking to hire on some extra ranch hands."

Link stood up, "Thanks a lot Corro. I think I'll head to Ordon and see about that job." He said brushing the grass from his clothing.

"Sure thing buddy. And hey, don't forget to stop by if you ever need lantern oil." Corro said.

Link nodded and mounted his horse. He waved a final farewell to Corro as he set off in the direction of the village. Soon he came to a beautiful spring with a small waterfall. The spring was shallow except for a deeper area off to the side. There was an opening in the dense canopy of trees above them and the spring sparkled in the sunlight, giving off an almost glowing appearance. Link dismounted again, letting the mare drink from the spring. He himself knelt down and removed his gloves. He paused for a moment, on the back of his left hand was a golden symbol in the shape of a triangle, made up of three smaller triangles. The bottom right triangle was glowing brighter than the others.

"What is this.." he mumbled to himself.

After a moment he sighed and mentaly added it to all the other questions he had. He cupped some of the crystal clear water in his hands. He splashed some on his face before taking a drink. The water was cool and refreshing, and he felt as if all his aches and weariness just faded away.

'How strange.' He thought.

"You ready to go and see what this village is like girl?"

The horse snorted and tossed it's head again. Link couldn't help but notice how intelligent the creature seemed. It was almost as if she understood him. A hint of green and brown caught his eye and Link saw a strange plant growing by the shore of the spring. The stalk was green but the 'bloom' was brown and shaped like a horseshoe. He picked the 'bloom' and noticed it was hard, like a reed. It was also covered with little holes along the top.

'How odd. I wonder what the holes are for? It looks kind of like a… hmmm… I wonder if that will work.'

He put the reed to his mouth and blew through a hole, producing a high shrieking whistle. Grinning, he tried covering a few of the smaller holes and blew again, producing a different sound. Now thoroughly amused with the makeshift instrument, he played around with different notes until he had created a short little song of sorts. As he played, the mare approached him and neighed, as if entranced.

"You like that don't you girl?" Link asked the mare. "Well that's enough foolin around."

He looked down at the little reed.

"I'd take it with me, but it would probably rot… maybe I can find some again later."

He continued along the path and came to a wooden bridge over a gorge. As they crossed it, Link looked down over the side.

'That's a long way down… I can't even see the bottom.'

At the other side of the bridge stood a wooden gate, nicely decorated with greenery and fresh flowers. It stood open, welcoming people to the village of Ordon. To his right was another spring. Up ahead he could see the forest starting to thin out. He rounded a bend and came upon a treehouse in a small clearing. A group of children were playing in the grass. They all looked up at him as he approached. The oldest, a girl who looked to be about fifteen cried out.

"Epona! Get away from her you thief!"

She grabbed a toy sword from one of the boys and rushed forwards angrily. Startled, the mare reared and bucked Link off to the ground. Link landed heavily with an "Ooof!" the girl started to clumsily beat him with the sword, wich was little more than a stick with a bit of fabric wrapped around one end.

"Hold on, what are you going on about?" Link demanded.

"You thief! How dare you just come riding back in here… you think you can get away with taking her…"

One of the children, a blonde boy in a sleeveless white shirt, ran through an open wooden gate to the village beyond. The other children stood watching with wide eyes. Link held his arms over his head in an attempt to fend off the girl's furious attacks. Link felt that enough was enough however, when he felt a particularly sharp blow to his head. He grabbed the girl's wrist and flipped her over him and she landed on her back. He kneeled, straddling her, and held each of her wrists, effectively pinning her down.

"Let me go!" the girl cried, struggling to get loose.

"No." Link said firmly, "Not until you tell me why you attacked me."

"Epona goes missing, and then you show up with her! You must have stolen her!"

"What?" Link demanded, incredulous.

Just three men came bursting into the clearing, followed by the blonde boy. One was tall and blonde, he had a thin face and a thin blonde moustache He carried an unsheathed sword in his hand. Another was short, and had brown hair. He too carried a weapon, a club. The third figure was also short compared to the first man, but he was large, and even he was still taller than Link. He was mostly bald, and had a pointy brow moustache.

"Ilia! Get your hands off my daughter, you fiend!"

Link looked up in shock as the large man charged him. He rolled to the side, dragging the smaller girl with him before they were both trampled.

"What is it with you people? I haven't done anything!" he cried shoving the girl away and standing in a defensive position. 'At least not that I can remember.' he mentally added.

The tall man with the sword came forward and grabbed the big man's thick arm before he could charge again.

"Bo, let's calm down and do things rationaly? Why don't we hear the young man's story before we rush to conclusions."

"You saw him Rusl! He was molesting my little girl!" the large man cried.

"What!" Link cried, his eyes wide.

The tall man cast a calculating look at Link.

"Let's not jump to conclusions too quickly." he said noting the genuine shock on Link's face at the statement, "This could all just be one big misunderstanding."

Link nodded.

The large man looked around before sighing.

"Alright, we'll head over to my place to discuss this." He moved over to his sobbing daughter to help her up, "Jaggle, take the kids home."

"Sure thing Mayor." the man with the club said, and walked over to the kids who were crying by the treehouse.

The large man led his daughter away into the village. The tall man came over and stood before Link. He reached out and put a hand on Link's shoulder. Link flinched at the contact. He looked up at the older man's face.

"My name's Rusl lad." the man said with a smile.

"L-link sir." Link silently cursed himself for the nervous stutter, "I swear, I wasn't trying anything funny with her…"

Rusl smiled again, "Let's go and get this whole thing sorted out, shall we?"

Link nodded and followed Rusl into the village.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Job

Chapter 2 A New Job

A/N: Wow. I updated again. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it!

The village was small, with only about five houses or so. A pond was located on one side of the village, and a small creek ran through the village emptying out into the pond. One of the houses had a water-wheel attached to it. Link supposed that it was the village's mill. A path led up a hill and away from the village on the other side. Link guessed that it had to lead to the ranch and farms. Link followed Rusl to a two story house that was larger than the rest.

'This must be the mayor's home.' Link thought.

The inside was nicely decorated and had that hint of a woman's touch. A shelf in the corner held wooden carvings of horses and goats. The bed under the stairs was neatly made, and the boots and shoes were neatly arranged on a shelf. The large man sat at a table in the center of the room. His daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Come sit." the mayor said.

Link and Rusl both sat at the table. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I have sent Ilia upstairs to rest, she was very distraught. So boy, what's your story?" Bo finally asked.

"Well sir, I'm not a thief." Link began, "I found that horse out in the field, or rather, she found me. I had heard that there was work to be found here so we headed this way and when we arrived, I was attacked. I wasn't trying to hurt her or anything, but I didn't do anything to warrant her hitting me. I just wanted her to leave me alone."

"What's your name?" Bo asked, "And where do you come from?"

"My name is Link sir, and I don't rightly know where it is I come from."

"What do you mean?" Rusl asked.

"When I became aware of myself, I was in a field not far from here. I don't know who I am or where I came from. All I have is a name, Link."

The two men sitting across from him studied him for a moment.

"You said you were looking for a job?" Bo asked.

"Yes sir."

"Our ranch head, Fado, is next to useless on his own and our last ranch hand has moved to castle town. Would you like to hire on with us?"

"Yes sir. I would like that very much."

"I assume you can ride?" Bo asked.

"I can sir."

"Very good."

"Um sir…" Link began hesitantly, "about earlier…"

"A misunderstanding Link. I'm afraid we all jumped to conclusions. Forgive us, we're not usually in the habit of jumping strangers, but when it comes to our children…" Bo's voice trailed off, seeking to find words to describe his meaning.

"Say no more sir, I understand." Link supplied with a smile, "You'd do anything to protect them."

The other two men in the room nodded in agreement.

"Come, we'll introduce you to Fado and show you around Ordon. Have you anyplace to live?" Bo asked.

Link shook his head.

"We've a spare place. The treehouse on the hill near the entrance, no one currently lives there so if you would like to stay there you may."

"Thank you Mayor, I think I will take you up on your offer."

Link followed Bo and Rusl out of the house. They led Link to a nearby hill lined on either side by cliffs that led to the ranch.

Link suddenly heard hoof beats up ahead before a panicked voice cried out, "Hey! A goat got loose! It's headed for town, somebody stop it!"

Coming down the hill was a large grey goat with horns that curved up and connected in a circle above it's head. Bo and Rusl quickly dove out of the way., but Link got into position in front of it, his muscles tense.

'What am I doing?' he wondered briefly before he and the goat collided.

He gripped the goat firmly by the horns and stood his ground, throwing his weight forward. He slid back a few feet but finally the goat came to a halt. With a mighty shove from Link, the goat stumbled and lost it's footing, falling to the ground.

"Well I'll be, that was incredible kid." Bo said standing up.

Rusl stood and came to stand beside Link, who was breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Thank you Link. The goats are our important livestock. We depend on them to survive." Rusl said.

The goat shakily got to it's legs and shook out it's thick fur. Link reached out and pet it and the goat bleated happily. Link and Rusl stood on either side of it and led it up to the ranch, followed by Mayor Bo. The ranch consisted of a single barn and a large fenced in field in which the goats were grazing. There were many bright colored banners hanging around the gate and they were blowing merrily in the breeze. Link watched as the goat they were guiding happily left to go graze with its fellows.

"Hey!"

A tall man with brown hair and a prominent forehead hurried over to them.

"Thank goodness you caught her! These goats have been awfully skittish lately, they don't listen to a word I say." the man said.

Mayor Bo cleared his throat, "Fado, this here is Link. He's to be your new ranch hand."

Fado blinked and looked at Link. Then he smiled and held out a hand. "The name's Fado."

"Link." Link replied taking hid hand and shaking it.

Link looked around and spotted a bit of red in the far corner.

"Hey, it's that mare." he said.

"That's Epona, the ranch horse. I hope you know how to ride, because you'll be using her to round up the goats."

Link looked at Fado quizzically.

"I don't ride." Fado explained, "Now I'd like to see how well you do. Just use Epona and herd them all into the barn."

Link nodded. He saw a saddle and bridle hanging over the rail and grabbed it heading over to the mare.

"Hello Epona." Link said as he approached her.

Epona looked up at him and whinnied happily, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Hey, easy there girl, I'm going to be your new partner from now on. I promise to take good care of you. Would you permit me to ride you?"

Epona bobbed her head as if nodding. Link laughed.

"You're a smart girl aren't you?" Link said as he began saddling her, "How about we get these goats back into the barn?"

When he finished tightening the girth he slid the bit into her mouth and put the harness on.

"Good girl," he said and mounted, "now let's show them what we can do! Yah!"

Link guided Epona around the pasture herding the goats into the barn. For the more stubborn goats, he had to let out a large "Whoop!" to get them to move. When he was finished he guided Epona slowly over to where the villagers stood and dismounted giving Epona a tender pat. He had only known the horse for a short time, but he already felt a bond with her.

"That sure was something Link. You got the goats in much quicker than I usually do." Fado exclaimed.

"You handled Epona well." Rusl approved.

"So do I get the job?" Link asked.

"Of course." Mayor Bo replied. "I'll give you the rest of the evening to settle in and meet everyone. You can start tomorrow. Unless you think you will need more time getting settled?"

"No sir, starting tomorrow will be fine with me." Link answered.

"Very well. I'll see you around Link. I hope you will like living here in Ordon." Mayor Bo said before he turned and walked down the path back towards the village.

Don't forget to review! It helps me to write more. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3: Fitting In

AN: I know I am so unbelievably late with this. I've had alot going on though and so I kind of lost my muse. But I was suddenly inspired and I hope to get back into the groove with this story. So I am uploading this and I have another longer chapter I hope to get up very soon. I have made a few slight changes to chapter one, I realized I left something out. So you might want to go back and reread the previous chapters. As always, I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Now, on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 3 Fitting in

"Let me show you around the village Link." Rusl offered.

Link followed Rusl as he led him through Ordon. The village store was owned by a larger woman named Sera. She lived behind the shop with her husband Haunch, a squinty eyed man who always seemed bent over in a despondent mood. This was probably due to the two overbearing women in his life. They had a young daughter with honey colored hair and freckles named Beth. They had a cat which dashed away when he tried approaching it.

The mill was run by a man named Jaggle and his wife Pergie Link recognized Jaggle as the man with the club from before.

"Sorry about that Link, but just the thought of anything happening to those tots sets me on edge. You understand right?"

Link assured him that there was no hard feelings between them. Jaggle and Pergie had two young sons named Talo and Malo. Talo was a young brown haired, brown eyed boy with a knack for getting himself and others into trouble. Malo was a precocious toddler who often tried to sound older than he was. His brown hair was tied up in a little tuft on the top of his head with a purple bow. A friendly dog made himself known as the household pet.

Lastly Rusl brought Link to meet his own family. Rusl was the local blacksmith and made anything from swords to horseshoes. He had a house up on a little hill by a stream. A blonde woman, her belly swollen with pregnancy was spreading feed out for a flock of cuccos. A blonde boy ran up to hug Rusl as they approached.

"Dad!"

Rusl embraced his son, then turned to Link. "Colin, I'd like you to meet link. He's going to be living here in Ordon from now on."

The boy, Colin, smiled shyly up at Link. "Hi."

The woman approached them now. "Welcome home Rusl. And who might this young man be?"

"I'm Link, ma'am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Link. My name is Uli and this is our son Colin."

"Pleased to meet you both." Link replied.

"Link has hired on with Fado as the new ranch hand." Rusl explained.

"That's wonderful news. I hope you like it here in Ordon."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm sure I will."

"So tell me Link, where are you from?"

Link's smile dampened. "Nowhere in paticular..."

Uli saw the youths troubled expression and tactfully changed the subject. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Bo's given him the empty house on the outskirts that Talon and his family used to own. I was just finishing up showing him around and then i was going to take him over and help him get set up in the place." Rusl said.

"Of course. You just get settled in and then why don't you come back over here and have dinner with us?" Uli suggested.

Link smiled, "I'd appreciate that ma'am."

"Please, it's just Uli. There's no need to be so formal here Link." Uli said kindly.

"Thanks Uli." Link said again.

Uli nodded and after excusing herself, made her way back to the cuccos.

"Goodbye Link." Colin said.

"Goodbye Collin. I'll see you at dinner."

Rusl and Link set off through the village again. Link soon found himself in the clearing with the treehouse where he had first 'met' the villagers. The house was simple enough. Built up into the tree, it had a little porch with a wooden ladder leading down to the ground.

"Well, here we are." Rusl said. He gestured for Link to climb up the ladder before him.

Link did so, feeling the weather worn wood beneath his palms. 'It could use some sanding.' he thought. The door was unlocked and he entered the house followed by Rusl. It was simple, yet charming in it's own way. It had a fireplace, and it was fully furnished. Which was perfect because Link didn't own any furniture himself. The floorplan was open, with a ladder leading up to a small bedroom area and a basement hallowed out below in the tree.

"This is nice." Link said looking around.

"It was originally built by a man named Talon. The last person to live here was Jack, our previous ranch hand. But he left for castle town. Let us know if there is anything you need Link, and don't forget to come over for dinner tonight."

"Yes sir." Link replied.

Rusl chuckled, "Please Link, you're making me feel so old. Just call me Rusl. We're a close knit village here, it won't be long before you fit right in."

"Alright the Rusl." Link said.

"I hope you'll be very happy here in Ordon."

"Thank you Rusl."

With that Rusl left, leaving Link to explore his new home. The house was quite cosy. The shelves held books on ranching and pictures of goats and horses. A woven rug covered the wooden floor. Farm equipment and cooking implements hung on the walls. The basement was too dark to see much. Link would need to remember to acquire a lantern somewhere as he didn't see one anywhere in the house. In the dim light from above he could make out storage boxes, tools, and in the corner, a tall mirror. He felt something under his boot and looked down. He could see something faintly gleaming. He bent down to pick it up and found it was a purple rupee. Shrugging he slipped it into his wallet. The bedroom area was fairly simple. The bed was covered in a patchwork quilt. There was a small table next to the bed. A round window that looked out over the clearing. It had no glass but had shutters. Leaning out he saw Rusl leading Epona out of the village. He looked up and waved as he saw Link.

"Hey Rusl, what are you up to?" Link called.

"Going to collect some firewood from the woods before dinner." Rusl replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" Link asked. It would give him an opportunity to see more of Ordona.

"Sure, I could always use an extra hand. Colin is busy helping Uli at the moment."

Link left the house and followed Rusl into the woods. The sun was going down and it was twilight. After collecting the wood they were washing up briefly at the Faron spring when Rusl spoke up.

"Tell me... Have you ever felt a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it is the only time when our world intersects with theirs..."

Link looked at him questioning.

"... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."

Link stared blankly ahead. He didn't know anything about lingering spirits, but he could feel something. A deep unexplained sadness. Like he was lost. Why? But Rusl's explanation seemed as good as any.

"But enough talk of sadness. I have a favor to ask of you."

Link returned his attention to Rusl as he spoke.

"Each year, Ordon presents a special gift to the royal family of Hyrule. I know this is a task that was appointed to me by the mayor, but I was wondering if you could go in my stead. I am loathe to leave Uli for the time it would take to deliver the gift while she is in her state. Besides I feel that it should be you who does this. You have no memory of Hyrule... perhaps you can discover your identity for yourself. Would you do this for me?"

Link gave Rusl a reassuring smile, "Of course I will."

"Thank you Link, I shall arrange it with the mayor. I feel bad asking you to do this while you are still new to this village..."

"Don't worry about it." Link said.

"It is getting late, we should head back to the village. Uli should have dinner ready by now if you are hungry."

Link nodded.

They made their way back to the village in silence. Link leading Epona who had the wood tied to her saddle. After they crossed the bridge Rusl turned and locked the gate. They passed the Ordon spring and entered the village. As it turned out Link did not end up dining at Rusl's home. The entire village put together a welcome party for him. Tables had been set up at the ranch and a feast had been laid out. Lights were strung up and lit as it soon became dark. Link sat at one end of the long table across from mayor Bo. It was a lively party, and everybody had a good time and welcomed Link, making him feel like he had been one of them forever. There was singing and story telling long into the night and Link was exhausted by the time he made it home and into bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Prelude to an Adventure

AN: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Nintendo does.

Chapter 4 Prelude to an Adventure

The next morning he was awoken by the sound of Fado's voice calling from outside.

"Hey! Link! You there?"

Link dragged himself out of bed and over to the window with a yawn. He leaned out and saw that it was early morning and the sun was just rising, Fado was waiting out front for him.

"Hey Link! Ready to work bud?"

Link called an affirmative down to him.

"Great! Get Epona and meet me at the ranch."

"Wait, Epona? Isn't she up at the ranch?" Link asked confused.

"Naw, I couldn't find her. I thought you might have her."

Link frowned. "Wait a minute and I'll be right down." he said turning away from the window.

The night before Uli had kindly provided Link with some old clothes of Rusl's that no longer fit him. Link changed out of his night shirt and pulled on a one sleeved white shirt with a green sleeve and brown pants. Blue and Orange sashes around his waist completed the ensemble along with his riding boots. He exited his house and slid down the ladder wincing as he remembered he hadn't sanded it yet. He walked over to Fado.

"Does Epona often go missing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naw, Epona's a good girl. Though sometimes..."

"What?"

"Sometimes Ilia takes Epona to the spring too wash her. You might want to check there."

Link sighed running his hand back through his hair. He and Ilia had not spoken to each other since their confrontation the previous day.

"Alright I will go and find her and then meet you back at the ranch." Link said.

Fado nodded and then took off jogging back towards the ranch.

Link headed through the woods towards the spring. He entered through the open gate to the spring and saw Ilia standing in the spring with Epona. She had light blonde hair that twisted in a cowlick in the back. She turned to look at him and her green eyes widened.

"Oh Link! I was just washing Epona." She said.

Link walked forwards to meet her, the soft sand of the spring crunching underfoot.

Ilia nervously looked down. "Look Link, I want to apologize for yesterday. I jumped to conclusions. I should be thanking you for bringing Epona back, and I'm really sorry I hit you."

Link placed one hand on her shoulder and used the other to gently raise her chin. "Apology accepted." he said giving her a soft smile.

Ilia returned the smile. "Thank you Link."

Link looked over and spied some of the reeds that had been growing at the other spring on the shore. "Here listen to this." He picked one and began to play the song he had made up. Epona neighed and trotted over to him, nudging him in the shoulder.

Ilia laughed. "Epona seems to like that. It's such a nice melody."

"Yeah she does. Don't you girl?" He said stroking her nose.

"Well, I'm sure you have work to do at the ranch, so take good care of her."

Link nodded, "I will."

"Make sure you don't work her too hard."

Link just flashed her a smile before taking the reins in hand and mounting Epona. He was off back towards the village with a 'Hiyah!'

The village was just beginning to wake up as he walked Epona up to the ranch. He waved to the villagers he saw.

Rusl called out to him, "Morning Link, sleep well?"

"Morning. I did thank you."

"My son Colin has something he'd like to give you. You should come by later when you have time and pick it up." Rusl said.

"Thanks, I will."

Link made it to the ranch. He untacked Epona and let her free in the field. He then helped Fado milk the goats. He let the goats out into the field and then mucked the stalls. It was just before noon by the time he was finished.

"We've got a little repair work that needs doin, but I think we'll get to that tomorrow. I know you're still settling in so why don't you take a break for a while and come back this evening to help put the goats to bed?" Fado suggested.

"Thanks." Link said wiping the sweat off of his brow, "I think I will. You got everything covered here?"

"Sure do bud, go on."

Link hung up the pitch fork and headed back to town. Colin met him in the village.

"Hi Link." He said shyly.

"Hey Colin."

Colin held out a painted fishing pole. "Link, I made this, well, my dad helped a lot, but I want you to have it."

Link took the fishing pole, "Thanks, but are you sure you want to give this to me Colin?"

"Yes." Colin nodded, "To say welcome. Besides, I can always make another one."

"I have some time now, how about we fish for a bit?" Link suggested.

"Sure, I think my dad would let me use his pole, I'll be right back!"

"I'll go get us some bait, I'll meet you at the dock." Link said as Colin ran off.

He was on his way to Sera's Sundries when he was intercepted by Talo, Malo and Beth.

"Hey Link where are you going?" Talo asked.

"Colin and I are going fishing. Do you want to come?" Link asked.

"Sure." The kids agreed.

"First we've got to get bait." Link said.

"Ohh! Link, didja hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A real slingshot!" Talo exclaimed.

"I wonder how powerful it is... I... I need... I must try it..." Malo mumbled.

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly why don't you just buy it from my parents store?" Beth asked haughtily.

"Do you see any rupees in my hand? C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?" Talo whined.

"You know I'd get in trouble for that!" Beth said glaring at Talo, "If you two want it, save up your allowances or something."

"But... our allowances are terrible..." said Malo, "Awww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel..."

"C'mon Beth, we just want to see it. Can't you go get it for us?"

"...Yeah, and if you can't do that, let's just trade families, ok?"

"Knock it off!" Beth snapped

"C'mon you two, stop bothering her. It's not the end of the world." Link said to them.

As they neared the store they caught sight of Haunch staring up at a tree across from the shop.

"What are you doing Dad?" Beth asked.

"Oh hey kids, Link. You taking a break from work Link?" Haunch asked.

"Yeah, me and the kids are going fishing."

"Well good for you. The wife's been hassling me, today's the day we restock our store. Look see that? Some bees have built themselves a fine nest up there in that tree. and I was thinking about knocking it down to get the bee larva."

Link peered up at the bee's nest. There were quite a lot of bees swarming around it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. The bees would probably get angry with you."

"Well you see, my wife's in a foul mood. Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday and she's very upset. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her."

"Well good luck with that." Link said and walked into the store.

Sera had her head lying on the counter staring at a bottle of milk she was twirling around in her hand.

"Welcome m'dears." Sera sighed upon seeing them.

"Hello Sera, I'd like to purchase some..." Link was interrupted.

"You... you didn't happen to see my little cat out there did you?"

"No ma'am I haven't." Link replied.

"He ate the fish we were going to have for supper last night, and I gave him a good scolding. But then he went out and he hasn't returned. I'm so worried about him... I can't think about anything else. I'm sorry m'dear, I can't sell anything right now so come back later. Ohhh, if I had known this was going to happen, I would have let my little kitty eat fish to his heart's content..."

Link frowned. "Gee I'm sorry about your cat. If I see him I will let you know."

"Thanks m'dear..."

Back outside, Link saw Haunch throwing rocks at the bees nest.

"Oh Link," he said seeing them, "I was thinking maybe I could knock it down by throwing rocks at it..."

With a mighty throw, a rock soared threw the air and hit the hive. The nest shook and fell to the ground below. Link grabbed the children and pulled them back and out of the way as a swarm of bees flew down. They chased Haunch, stinging him as he ran for the pond. He jumped in and the bees flew off. Link ran over to where he was treading water, his face and arms swollen.

"Ow, ow, ow! They don't hold back do they..." it was hard to hear him as he was sputtering on the water.

Link reached down and pulled him out. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to go see if Sera has anything I can put on these..." Haunch said as he left, dripping.

"Link!" Talo called from behind him where the bee's nest had fallen, "I've got some bait!"

Link sighed. "Alright, let's go." he said.

The walked across the little bridge over the creek and made their way to the dock on the other side of Malo and Talo's house. Colin was waiting there with his dad's fishing rod.

"I've got it! And look, my dad said to bring this to you too." He held out a long wooden object. "It's a sword, my dad said you might need it if you're going to go deliver the royal family's gift."

Link carefully took the sword. It was made of wood, but the edges were very sharp. The hilt was smooth and fit comfortably in his hand. It was decorated with painted designs and had a leather strap with it that was used to secure it to his back where it could be accessed easily.

"Wow, this in really nice." Link said admiring the craftsmanship.

"Cool! A real sword! C'mon Link, show us how to use it!" Talo cried.

"Ohhh, I bet you would look so cool using a sword link..." Beth said holding her hands to her cheeks and blushing.

"Wait, what?" Link stammered.

"But seriously, those monkeys have been coming out of the woods lately and causing trouble. We want to get them good! C'mon teach us!" Shouted Talo.

"Wait, Monkeys? What are you talking about?" Link asked now thoroughly confused.

"A bunch of monkeys have been coming to the village and stealing things." Beth said.

"Yeah, but now that Link has a sword, we can take care of them. They won't be taking our stuff anymore." Talo interjected.

Link looked down at the sword in his hands, 'Do I even know how to use this thing?' he wondered.

"Maybe the monkeys are just lonely." Colin said timidly.

"Who asked you, Colin!" Talo snapped.

"Hey! Colin's allowed to have his own opinion. C'mon let's just fish." Link said.

Link used the strap to secure the sword on his back and picked up the fishing rods. He carefully baited the hooks, being careful not to stab himself with the sharp ends. He handed Colin his and they both casted out into the water. After a few minutes, Beth, Malo and Talo began to get bored.

"Man, this is boorreeiing." Talo whined, "When is something going to happen?"

"It's only been a few minutes Talo." Link said patiently, "The fish aren't just going to bite because you want them too. Especially not at this time of day. You have to be patient."

"I don't see what's so exciting about this." Malo said.

Link just sighed.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Talo said. "We'll see you later Link."

Talo, Malo, and Beth left and it was just Link and Colin fishing now.

"Hey Link?" Colin spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..."

"For what?" Link asked.

"For spending time with me, and... for sticking up for me back there. Those guys are always pushing me around."

"You just need more confidence. If you have something to say, then speak up, and stick to it. Don't just back down when they say things like that."

"So I should fight them? I'm not very good at fighting and stuff like my dad." Colin said.

"No, not fight, just... stand up for yourself. Courage doesn't always mean you have to fight. Just stand behind what you believe is right, even if it's not what everyone else is saying."

He looked down at Colin, "You have to believe in yourself Colin."

Colin nodded at him, "Thank you Link..."

There was a sudden tug on Links line.

"Link! A fish! Quick, reel it in!" Colin cried excited.

Link quickly reeled in the fish.

"It's a greengill." Colin said.

"It looks about 11 inches." Link said, "That should make a decent meal."

"I like catfish better. It tastes so good when my mom fries it." Colin said.

Link put the flopping fish down on the deck to get the hook out of it.

"It's stuck..." Link said trying to get the hook out.

"Look!" Colin exclaimed, "It's Sera's cat!"

Indeed a brown and white cat was slowly creeping towards them across the dock.

"Do you think it wants to fish too Link?" Colin asked.

"It has better plan on fishing somewhere else." Link grumbled, "This is my dinner. There, got it!"

Link finally pulled the hook out of the struggling fish's mouth. He picked it up but the fish flopped out of his hand. Sera's cat darted forward and snatched the fish up in his mouth and quickly dashed away.

"Link he's got your fish!"

"Get back here you! That's mine!" Link yelled.

The both grabbed their poles and chased after him. The cat ran across the village, the two youths chasing after it.

"Link! He's headed for Sera's!" Colin cried.

"Oh no you don't... Give me back my fish!" Link yelled fruitlessly after the cat before the cat escaped through the cat door on the front of the store.

"Link..."

"C'mon Colin, That cat stole my dinner," Link said throwing the door open, "And I for one intend to..."

"Oh my Link, you simply must hear this!" Sera cried out.

Link was stunned dead in his tracks. Sera was holding the now half empty jar of milk, staring at the offending cat which was happily lapping the milk from a dish on the counter.

"Just take a look! My little kitty came back, and he brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being angry! Ohh just look... isn't he so cute the way he laps up that milk? Say m'dear why don't you have some too! I'm in a good mood so it's on the house today!" Sera said holding out the bottle to him.

Link took it and looked down at the half empty bottle.

'I'd rather have my fish back..."

"Oh don't worry you don't have to return the empty bottle m'dear." Sera said kindly misinterpreting his look, "You can reuse it... you know, put something else in it. Recycling is a very important thing m'dear! I'm sure you'd never do anything of the sort, but kids these days toss things out like the whole world was disposable! It's criminal!"

Link rubbed his temple with one hand. Sera seemed nice but she seemed to have a tendency to ramble on.

"So what do you say m'dear? is there anything you want today? Just take a look around and let me know if you see anything you're interested in."

"Thank you ma'am. How much for the slingshot?" Link asked seeing the wooden slingshot on the shelf and remembering the children.

"Oh this, I got this in for the kids. It's just a toy but it stings something awful when you get hit by it. I thought I could get thirty rupees for it."

"I'll take that please."

"What are you doing with a slingshot, you naughty thing? You're too old for toys!" Sera admonished.

Link couldn't help but blush.

"Will you at least let the kids play with it? Oh I should tell you if you run out of pellets you can also use pumpkin seeds." She said as she traded the slingshot and a pouch for ammo for Link's rupees.

Link thanked her and he and Colin left.

"But what about your fish Link?" Colin asked.

Link sighed, "Like I could ask her after all that. Colin, I'm afraid I'm just going to have to cut my losses."

"Gee, I'm sorry Link..." Colin said.

"Whatever for Colin? It's not like you told that cat to steal the fish. Don't worry about it. There are plenty of fish in the pond. We'll just have to catch one another time. C'mon, let's go see what the others are up to."

They both grinned at each other and set off to find the other children.

AN: No this is not a Link/Ilia story. Link is just being nice.


End file.
